


【兔赤】高烧

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 喜欢是高烧36.5度
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 18





	【兔赤】高烧

木兔这个人，有时候非常喜欢小题大做，或者借题发挥。  
比如前一天结束训练后，枭谷的副主将把校服拿到他的跟前，叫他好好穿上，不要小看逐渐转凉的天气。他偏要说自己身体非常好，吹一点风绝对不会感冒。  
操心的副主将想劝第二遍，话还没说完，就被主将伸手拉到了怀里，得意洋洋地说这样就不会冷。  
结果第二天就带着浓重的鼻音，耷拉着眼皮坐在场外的地板上打喷嚏。  
木叶和猿杙相互推脱了半天，最后将求助的目光投向了正在小口喝水的副主将赤苇。  
“木兔已经往这边看了十次了，”木叶暗示，拐弯抹角地向赤苇问道，“要不要让他打一会？”  
赤苇放下杯子，朝声源处倪了一眼，对方立时站得笔挺，缩了缩脖子不说话了。  
“小心传染。”赤苇说，套上外套，在众人敬佩的目光中抬腿走向了情绪低落的木兔，屈起左膝，与木兔平视。  
木兔像个排球部的决定因子，只要他活力满满，体育馆内便没有一刻是安静的；只要他消沉颓丧，众人就或多或少地为他分神。  
“木兔前辈，”赤苇轻声劝道，“今天就先回家好好休息吧。”  
“我想打排球。”  
赤苇将手臂从袖子中抽出来，把自己的外套脱下，披到了木兔的身上，不像昨天那么好说话：“要是发烧就更难办了，想要我陪你练习吗？”  
木兔点点头。  
赤苇于是替他拢好外套，说这样就不会冷了，又说那就要快点好起来。  
他的手心有些凉，从木兔垂落的发丝下穿过，贴在了温热的额头上，似乎觉得自己的手太冰了，便拨开额发，将自己的额头贴上去，闭着眼感受了一会儿，伸手拉住了木兔的手腕站起来，发表结论：“请回去休息吧，好像有些发烧了。”  
木兔呆呆地任他牵着手走出了体育馆，期间他有没有和众人说再见，东西有没有落下，赤苇说了些什么，他一概记不清了，恍恍惚惚地握紧了恋人的手，觉得自己也许真的在发烧，手心里沁出了滑腻的汗水，让他头一次担心爱干净的赤苇会不会不喜欢。  
他想用纸张擦一擦，却舍不得松开手。  
  
木兔真的很爱小题大做。  
赤苇将他送回了家，让他好好躺在床上，等温度计结果的时候去厨房煮了碗粥，回来时木兔刚好把温度计拿出来，显示37.9度，已经在低烧了。  
木兔立刻警觉地坐直了身子，抓着赤苇的手说难怪晕晕乎乎的，觉得脸好烫。  
赤苇点点头，弯下腰替他把被子拉到胸前，叫他躺好。  
“我的脸真的很烫。”木兔重申，靠在床头盯着赤苇的眼睫，左手抓着赤苇的小指，“我感觉越来越烫了。”  
他晃了晃捉着的手指，语气一点也不像正在生病的人，缠着他悉心的男友报告自己的状况，试探着问：“赤苇要不要测一下——就像额头的那种。”  
对方替他掖好被角，听他满嘴胡言，刚想要伸出手抚摸木兔的脸，木兔又开口了：“因为是脸颊，所以应该用脸颊来测。”  
赤苇只好缩回手，用侧脸贴了贴木兔的侧脸。  
测不出来，因为谁的脸都很烫。  
  
木兔安分了，乖乖地躺在床上看比赛的视频，进度条第二十次拉回起始点的时候，赤苇叫他起来吃点东西。  
他把头上染上体温的毛巾拿下来，接过赤苇端给他的白粥和汤勺，吃一口就要看一眼赤苇，接收到对方示意他继续的眼神。  
明天还要上课，赤苇大可以把木兔送回家就走，不用帮他测量体温，不用照料他的情绪，也不用给他煮粥，做这些麻烦得不行的事情。  
就算是恋爱关系，也没必要像谁也离不开谁一样，浪费自己宝贵的时间，去哄一个有些难搞的男朋友。木兔是独立的人，他可以自己打理好自己的生活；赤苇也是一个独立的人，他也可以把这些时间都用来做自己的事，像普通情侣一样发一条慰问短信，就算是提供了一点“正在喜欢你”、“正在关心你”的心意。  
但他还是留下来了，依着木兔，让他勾着自己的手指，贴着自己的脸颊。  
对于赤苇来说，看着木兔的脸，反而让他更加安心、更加集中。  
他把自己的那份粥喝完了，发现坐在床上的人早就放下了吃得干净的碗，撑着脑袋看他。  
“赤苇吃饱了吗？”木兔问，说话时下巴抵着手心，因为作用力的关系，桌子跟着晃动起来。  
“恩。”赤苇把碗碟放上托盘，起身时木兔跟着站了起来，在软床上稳了稳身子，双手捧住了前者的脸，低下头，宛若对待什么稀世珍宝一样，轻得不能再轻地，吻了赤苇的额头。  
然后他放开手，跳到地上，笑着说：“我也吃饱啦！”  
病菌拿这种超人没辙啊。赤苇想。  
  
赤苇无视了木兔口中“可能会晕倒在里面”的嚷嚷，把咋呼的病人推进了浴室，转身将用过的碗筷放进洗碗机里，坐在沙发上等木兔出来。  
木兔回来时已经洗过一次澡，晚上动作很快，赤苇才刚回复完手机上累积的消息就被裹着湿气的木兔扑了个满怀。  
发尾沾了些水珠，木兔滚一滚脑袋，赤苇的衣服就沾湿了一小块，但他什么也没说，将木兔额前的刘海抚开，拇指抹掉鬓边的湿润，像是在许愿般说道：“还是这样的木兔前辈比较帅气。”  
“所以请快点好起来。”手退开了，头发又挡住了额头。  
木兔滞了片刻，环着赤苇的腰的手缩紧了些，埋在对方的怀里深深吸了一口气，声音闷闷的：“赤苇犯规。”  
“有用就好了。”犯规就犯规吧。  
  
赤苇的话很少，做的却很多。就像所有人都担心的时候，只有赤苇会最主动地走到木兔的身边，劝他回家。  
就像最低落的时候，赤苇会陪着他；像最骄傲的时候，赤苇会站在他身旁；像生活里的分分秒秒，赤苇都会主动来参加，交往前、交往后都不变。  
木兔向赤苇索取他的120%，赤苇就自然地应下，像不计后果般地和木兔一起走，从高一到高二，从白天到黑夜，从过去到未来。  
120%不过是一个刻板的数字，130%、140%都一样，并不在于多少，而在于比100%还要多，那些多出的部分，全是赤苇的“我愿意”。  
也许是生病带来的不适，木兔躺在床上难得地没有马上睡着，闭着眼想了好半天，记忆千丝百缕凝成一条线，指向的终点全是“喜欢赤苇喜欢得不行”，喜欢得感觉胸前有一个小球，每想到一次，小球就要骤然收紧，接着由于拉扯过头而扭曲，“嘣”地一声，在心里冒了声响。  
他睁开眼，看到赤苇还坐在床边，抱着ipad专注地看着视频，木兔凑上去，发现是自己的比赛录像。  
他有点鼻音，对着视频里的自己指指点点：“这个球打得好差！”  
“我只看了十遍就不看了。”他强调，数字说得有点重，似要说明真的很不满。  
赤苇将他按回了枕头上，一边说希望明天能看到比这个好很多的球。  
“那你不要再看了。”木兔抓住在他眼前挥动的手臂，等赤苇回话，否则就不愿意放开。  
“不行，”前者意外地拒绝了他，“还差两遍。”  
木兔一时不防，手卸了些力气，马上又抓紧，鼓着脸颊嘀咕：“那到这边看。”  
他往里挪了些位置，掀开被子的一角拍了拍：“我觉得有点冷。”  
直到赤苇洗完澡，躺到了木兔的身边，他才满意地裹好了被子，勉强地称可以再看两遍，但只能两遍。  
赤苇任他耍没道理的脾气，堂而皇之地靠着病人的手臂，看着眼前的录像，发觉他可能没有看两遍的耐心。  
“明明很热。”木兔撒谎。  
  
早晨赤苇被热醒，摸到放在床头柜的温度计，为木兔再测了一次体温。  
36.6度，烧已经退了，木兔果真是个强悍的超人。  
赤苇又缩回木兔的胸前，仰头吻了吻他的下巴，随后推推睡得香沉的木兔，试着叫他起床。  
木兔无知无觉，一把搂紧了身侧扰人睡眠的人，少见地赖床。  
“木兔前辈，”赤苇又拍拍他，“不想要打排球了吗？”  
“想。”他在半梦半醒间毫不犹豫地回答。  
“现在起床的话，今天可以陪你加练。”  
木兔睁开了眼睛。  
他上下扫视了一遍近在咫尺的漂亮脸庞，问赤苇是不是真的，说话要算话，赤苇说一定。  
“那赤苇亲我一下。”  
“没有这个条件吧？”  
“就一下！”  
木兔靠耍赖获得了一个甜甜的早安吻。  
  
赤苇决不食言，观察了一天精力满满的木兔，信守承诺地带着他准时参加了部活。  
木叶和他们说再见，嘱咐赤苇不要太纵容木兔，早点回去休息，赤苇一一应了，继续回到了球场上。  
恢复精神的木兔状态极佳，拉着赤苇陪他从夕阳西下练到了夜幕降临，四下悄然无声，空中挂着一轮新月，新月的周围聚着数也数不清的星星。  
木兔形容词丰富却千奇百怪，对着夜空看了好半天，憋出一句“好漂亮”，扭头时看到赤苇望着夜空，眼睛里像装满了刚才看过的所有星星。  
“和赤苇的眼睛一样！”木兔扩充了他的形容。  
赤苇说“是吗”，把外套递给他，叫他穿好衣服，注意身体。  
木兔第一反应想要拒绝，赤苇迈步到他身前，手臂绕过他的肩膀，将衣服搭在他的肩上，为了防止衣物滑落，他们靠得很近，近到木兔只要微微低下头，就能亲到赤苇的唇瓣。  
“赤苇，”木兔在他唇边说话，“我觉得我好像发烧了。”  
赤苇随意地抬起头，额头贴着他的，过了会回答木兔的疑虑：“没有发烧，很正常。”  
说着从背包中拿出从部活室借来的电子体温计，数字正显示36.5。  
“那为什么……”  
为什么我的脸，会这么烫呢？


End file.
